


this city's gonna break my heart

by pikachewtobacco



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Fluff, Maybe a bit Angst, idk i came up with the plot last minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikachewtobacco/pseuds/pikachewtobacco
Summary: Wendy's achieved her life-long dream and Irene waits for the day she comes home.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	this city's gonna break my heart

**Author's Note:**

> this is something that I came up with the moment I heard "This City- Sam Fisher" so i listened to it on repeat as i was writing this. suffer and listen to it on repeat too :))
> 
> did not proofread plus i wrote this for 3 hours straight so some words might be spelt wrong hehehe sorry about that, but enjoy!

The dream of becoming a successful performer was all she wanted to achieve ever since she was young.

No one, no one but _her_ can make her think twice about moving to a new country when she received an opportunity to pursue her dream.

And that means she never left her thoughts.

THE Son Seungwan can never stop thinking about the girl she loves, Bae Joohyun.

* * *

_"One day, I'm going to be the most famous singer in the world!" a 6-year-old Son Seungwan exclaimed._

_"I know kids dream of being an astronaut but I want you to be a famous singer, Seungwanah" the 8-year-old Bae Joohyun said in a sweet tone._

_"I'm going to bring you with me, Hyunnie. When I become famous, you should be beside me so I can buy us all the toys that we want and maybe you can marry me"_

_"I'm going to wait for that, and the toys too!" Irene giggled as she thinks of the toys that she wanted to buy. Oh Seungwannie's making her the happiest kid on Earth today._

**\---**

Wendy smiles at the memory, her favorite girl standing beside her as she receives her first Grammy. 

She walked around the studio, trying to come up with lyrics to record. Her manager's quite strict about deadlines and Wendy's told that she needs to finish her song within 2 weeks so she'll be able to perform it in the VMA's.

"Still suffering from writer's block?" Her producer, Jimmy, asked her as he sets down a cup of caramel macchiato that she ordered.

"I can't seem to find the inspiration to finish this song"

"Think of the girl that you always tell me about, wanting to come home to her arms and such as soon as you're done here" Jimmy shrugged, proceeding to his mixing console.

" **This city's gonna break my heart** " she hums as she thinks of the next lyric.

* * *

_"You're the best in the choir club, what do you mean you're not good enough?!" Irene's outburst startled the downhearted Wendy._

_"My voice cracked Hyunnie, it was humiliating!" Wendy cried out_

_"People are not perfect everyday Wannie, it may not be your day today but that does not mean you're any less than being the best. Have you heard yourself singing? Of course you have but have you heard your voice through my ears? Your voice is the only thing that keeps me safe in this cruel world, Seungwanah so don't ever doubt yourself again!"_

_The way Irene reassured her made Wendy feel things she keeps on brushing off. She knows she sees Irene in a different life but she can't let it happen, her parents will disown her._

_"Thank you Hyunnie, you always know the right words to say" she smiled as Irene wiped the tears on her face._

_"Chin up, Wannie, you're going to be a famous singer remember?"_

* * *

"I'm going to pack up now, manager. I promise, the song's done in 3 days"

"You better make sure of that because I have a surprise for you after all this chaos" Her manager proudly said.

"Is that the car that I've always wanted?" She says, her eyes filled with hope. She wanted the new Chevy Camaro and she always asks her manager if she can buy one but she gets turned down since it's too expensive. 

"No, this is better," her manager winked, "go home and rest, Wendy. You have a long day tomorrow"

She bid farewell to the people inside the recording studio as she slings her bag around her shoulder. 

**This city's gonna love me then leave me alone.**

* * *

_"Happy Birthday, Seungwanah!" Irene greeted her with open arms, waiting for her to step forward so she can be hugged._

_"You're too excited for my birthday, I'm turning 17 and it feels like I'm missing out on a lot of things"_

_"Don't say that! You're taking your own pace and I'm so proud of you, no matter what."_

_Irene kissed Wendy cheeks, lips staying there for a few seconds but the effect was long-lasting._

_"Your boyfriend might get jealous Hyunnie, I don't want another issue."_

_"If he makes me pick, know that I'm always choosing you Wannie. You're my home."_

_Wendy's heart went crazy after hearing Irene's confession. The girl she loves ~~platonically~~_ _will always choose her over her romantic partners._

_Suddenly, turning 17 doesn't seem so bad anymore. Aside from the Air Supply vinyl cd she got from her best friend, she also got a reassurance that Irene doesn't plan on leaving her side and that's the best gift she could ever get._

* * *

"One caramel macchiato for Rose" Wendy stood up to pick her usual order, she changes her name every time as per her manager's order. 

"Thank you" she accepted it graciously then walked out of the coffee shop.

Wendy stayed up all night trying to come up with lyrics but she always ends up thinking about her best friend. 

_I wonder how she's doing, is she still working at that suckish corporate building? I hope she's not underpaid anymore._

"Ah here's our star, any progress?" one of the executives from her label asked her as soon as she step foot inside the company building.

"Just polishing the new song, sir" she replied politely

"That's great to hear, I can't wait for more _chachings_ to come" then he walked away.

**This city's got me chasing stars**

* * *

_"We're done with high school, finally!" Wendy cheered in front of her best friend._

_They just came home from the long ceremony that was held at the school's gymnasium. Irene was sitting a bit far from Wendy but she sneaks a secretive glance here and there to inspect if Wendy had fallen asleep from the welcoming remarks of their Principal. Luckily, she only dozed off twice._

_"Any plans, Wannie?" Irene asked, her head leaning on her best friend's shoulder._

_"Go to college, take up a music course and hope I get an opportunity to become a recording artist"_

_"I believe in you, I know you'll get the dream you've been longing for"_

_"You always believed in me, ever since we were young and I was the only one who dreamed of something different" Wendy looked at the girl beside her, eyes shining from the moonlight._

_"I don't wanna be friends with people who have ordinary dreams, there are a lot of kids who want to be a doctor or a nurse like where's the fun in that?"_

_Wendy sees her best friend as the coolest person alive, she never conforms with society's definition of a woman and she questions rules that are unfair for other people. She's an admirable person and Wendy can't help but fall for her._

_Unfortunately, her best friend only sees her as a sister and a partner in crime (crimes such as stealing a cookie from the cookie jar without asking for permission)._

_"I love you, Hyunnie" Wendy confessed, showing her heart on her sleeve and hoping Irene understand the underlying message._

_I'm in love with you, Hyunnie._

_I've always been in love with you, Joohyun._

_You're the only person I ever loved, Irene._

_"I love you too, Wannie." Irene kissed her cheek and went back to munching on the carrot cake she baked._

_Irene didn't get what she was trying to convey._

* * *

"Another tiring day for you, photoshoots for your new album at 12 noon and then recording session at 4 pm until god knows how long" she listens attentively at her manager, not wanting to miss an important schedule on her jam-packed calendar.

"Do I have breaks in between?" she asks

Her manager looked at the paper again, "Yes, there's a 30-minute break between 3:30 and 4:00 but I can fetch you food so you won't waste your energy."

"I wasn't talking about getting food"

"Oh!" her manager's face changed as soon as the thought sunk in, "Okay, I'll get your guitar in your apartment"

She smiles and said her gratitudes before setting down her bag and taking out her notebook.

With a heavy sigh, she picked up the pen and started scribbling random words in hopes of finding the perfect fit before her photoshoot starts.

Being in the music industry for 4 years can wear someone out and Wendy's not an exception. She used to wake up and feel excited about writing songs and making music but these days, it felt more like work than a fun activity. Every minute she spends inside the recording studio feels like a prison and she gets suffocated from the pressure she's getting.

She just wants to come home, in _her_ arms

**It's been a couple months since I felt like I'm home**

* * *

_"Want to go on a road trip?" she hears herself saying while they lie down on the grass, under the stars._

_"Now?"_

_"Yes, now."_

_"Are you crazy?"_

_She remembers how Irene doesn't do well with spontaneity, she prefers planning everything out before going on a trip. Wendy wonders how they managed to get along for more than 10 years now, they're polar opposites._

_"Nope" she said, popping the P_

_"We don't even have a hotel booking, let alone cash to buy the necessities"_

_"You sound like a mom, Hyunnie. You're only 19, live like one" she teased the older girl, knowing how much it irritates the other._

_"Shut up, we're only 2 years apart and I want to have everything planned"_

_"Just this once, run away with me"_

_A few minutes of staring into each other's eyes, one filled with hope and the other filled with hesitance._

_"I can never resist your puppy eyes," Irene sighed, "Okay, let's go"_

_Wendy celebrated, pulling out her ATM card and walking to the nearest ATM machine to withdraw a large amount of cash for their trip. She's been saving up since their Freshman year but what Irene doesn't know won't hurt her._

_"Let's go? I got the cash"_

_They climbed inside Wendy's car and drove around to whoever knows where._

_All they know is they're lucky to be with each other and they will always be each other's home. No matter what the circumstance may be._

* * *

"You look like a zombie" her make up artist commented on her sleepless appearance

"Thanks, I looked worse" 

"I'm not saying you're ugly, I'm saying you look restless" voice laced with concern, she picks up the foundation and started covering up the deep eyebags on Wendy's face.

Wendy's aware she's not getting enough rest, she knows she's not taking care of herself and breaking the promise she made with the girl she loves. 

How can she take care of herself when she can barely make it alone, she wants to come home. 

"All done, you can go now"

Her life in Los Angeles felt controlled, she's like a Sims character waiting for the player's command to do something. That's her life now, robot-like and restricted but that's the price of achieving her dreams right? Even if it cost her the love of her life.

She just wants to belong in this world, the world she always dreamed of. She wants to feel at home here but home is thousands of miles away from her and that's the sad fact she has to wake up to every day. 

**Am I getting closer to knowing where I belong?**

* * *

_They met again, at the same spot they always hang around. The mountain top with trees surrounding the place, a clear lake that reflects the night sky._

_"I received an offer from an American Recording Label" she started, pain all over her body._

_"That's amazing Wannie! See? I told you, the opportunity's coming" the older girl oblivious of the pain that Wendy's suffering from._

_"Yeah, it's an amazing opportunity" she tried to sound enthused, TRIED._

_"What's wrong? Isn't this what you've always wanted?"_

_"In order to achieve my dreams, I have to give you up Hyunnie."_

_"Don't be crazy, I'll always be here"_

_"But I won't be"_

_What was once a happy place for the two of them turned into a place where both hearts broke for different reasons._

* * *

"Here's your lunch, please eat the spinach to keep you healthy and alive"

"Thanks, I felt like dying today" she replied sarcastically

"Yeah, rest up. You're almost done anyway."

Once her manager was out of her dressing room, she ate her lunch as fast as she can _(ignoring the greens on her plate)._ She quickly pulled out her notebook and wrote a few lines, finding the inspiration while staring into nothingness during her shoot. 

**And I remember nights when art didn't feel like work**

* * *

_"Please stop pushing me away, Wannie" she hears Irene plead through her bedroom door._

_She's been avoiding the older girl as soon as she informed her about the news._

_Achieving her lifelong dream in exchange for Irene? She's too torn and too heartbroken to think rationally about it._

_"Wendy, please."_

_Her emotions got the best of her since she's opening the door to comfort the crying Bae Joohyun._

_"Shhh I'm sorry, I'm here"_

_"Please don't ignore me like that ever again! I don't know how long you'll be staying here and I want to cherish every moment with you"_

_"I promise I'll always be here and I'll always come home to you"_

_Both of them standing comfortably in Wendy's doorway, her heart beating loudly while Irene cries on her shoulder._

* * *

"You're back here again, I pity you kid. You could be sleeping at your apartment but here we are, wasting our time making the higher-ups rich" her guitarist joked, the silence surrounding them was shattered

"An order is still an order, I have to finish writing a song for them"

"Do you mind if I take a look? I might be able to help you out" 

"Sure, it's on your right" 

A 5 minute silence wrapped them up once again before she hears the guitarist laughing.

"Are you implying that you hate LA?"

"Yes...?" unsure of her answer, she rubbed the back of her neck.

She's sure she doesn't hate LA, it's just the feeling of going back home, and running straight to Irene's arms is engulfing her. 

"First of all, you can't name this Irene's song. Whoever that Irene girl is, she's super lucky to have a song written for her but try calling it _This City_. You are talking about Los Angeles, after all." the guitarist noted.

She realized calling it Irene's song would be too obvious for everyone to know that she ~~likes~~ loves someone named Irene. 

"Oh and try starting the song with _I've been seeing lonely people in crowded rooms_ just to spice things up" 

"Thank you for the idea" she smiled then went back to writing

**But all I see is lonely people in crowded rooms**

* * *

_"How's LA treating you? Are you eating well? Are you sleeping soundly?" Irene bombarded her with questions as soon as she picked up her facetime call_

_Some things never change. Irene's still acting like her mother and Wendy's still hopelessly in love with her and it's been caged for years now._

_"LA's fine, it's great rather. The smell of people and their inspiration are overwhelming but it's amazing nonetheless"_

_"They probably haven't showered yet, don't praise them too much" Irene chuckled, enabling Wendy to hear the sound she missed the most._

_Slowly but surely, she's coming to the realization that maybe the reason why she's been feeling so hopeless and empty is because of her secret. She never hid anything from the girl on her screen but she felt the need to hide her feelings. But why though? Irene's the best girl she's ever met, she's certain Irene won't push her away just because she fell in love with her, right?_

_"I have something to tell you," they both said simultaneously._

_"You go first" jinx._

_"Okay let's do it on 3"_

_"1"_

_"2"_

_"3"_

_"I'm in love with you"_

_"I'm engaged!"_

_Two hearts beating differently. One's on the verge of breaking and the other bursting with happiness._

* * *

"I'm done with my song" she announced in front of her manager and her producer.

"Wait seriously? Let me see" her manager said

She reached out her music sheet to her manager and her producer, reading their mixed reactions.

"I like it, it's personal and very intimate. One that would mark your name in this industry for taking a different genre" her manager praised her work and went to pat her on the shoulder, "You're doing great, pal"

"Well then, let's record this shall we?" 

"Let's do it"

**_"This city's gonna break my heart"_ **

* * *

**"And the Artist of the Year award goes to... Wendy Son"**

The Grammy's was spectacular, all the artists that she dreamt of meeting were sitting near her and even congratulating her for releasing _This city._ She was surprised to hear that she's the Artist of the Year, making it her first Grammy win. 

It was her dream to be in the Grammy's... with Irene beside her but achieving 1/2 of her dream was enough. 

_Was it really?_

"Here, as a congratulatory gift," her manager handed her a one-way ticket to South Korea. 

"Huh? One-way? You must be mistaken"

"No, I'm not. You deserve to go home after 4 years-almost five- of staying in this place. Go home, Wendy" 

With tears in her eyes, she hugged her manager and voiced her appreciation and gratefulness over and over again.

_Finally, she's coming home. She's finally seeing **her** and it doesn't matter if she has a wedding ring or not, what matters is she's going to be able to hug her again and hear her laugh in person. _

_I'm coming home to you, Irene_

* * *

Arriving at her old house's doorsteps was nerve-wracking. She feels estranged to be in a place where she grew up in, she felt at peace but not at home.

"You're finally home, Seungwan" her mother wrapped her arms around her tightly

"Hi mama, I missed you and papa so much" 

"Oh Son Seungwan, I watched the Grammy's last week and I am so proud of you" her mother had tears in her eyes as she expressed her proud feeling for her daughter.

"Hi monkey!"

"Papa!" she ran to her dad and wrapped her arms around him, missing the safety that her father made her feel. 

"Go wash up, we'll talk when you're finished with the important thing upstairs" 

Important thing? She feels her skin crawl at the thought of seeing Irene again. It's been 2 years since they last talked, the last news she heard about the girl was she's about to tie the knot. She never even knew the guy but whoever he is, he's lucky.

Every step she took that leads to her room felt heavy like she's waiting for something to happen. 

She was halfway through opening her door when she felt her heartbeat increasing, she thought she's suffering from a cardiac arrest but remembered that her doctor said she's healthy and free to travel before sending her off to a plane. 

At last, she finally had the courage to open her bedroom door. Her heart beating faster than before, making it hard for her to breathe. Tears welling up in her eyes and she suddenly felt the familiar feeling. 

_The feeling of coming home._

There she saw, sitting on her bed, the girl she's been thinking of nonstop even when she was away. The girl who occupied her heart, leaving no room for others to stay in. The girl who became her muse throughout her entire music career. The girl she's in love with.

She let the tears flow freely on her face as she stood in her doorway, stuck like a statue. 

Irene took three steps then reached out to caress her cheeks. Wendy leaned into her ring-less hand and stared directly into Irene's eyes, sending her one last I love you before pulling her into the tightest hug she's ever given. 

"Welcome home, my love" Irene whispered in her ears, finally returning the _I love you_ she's been trying to convey ever since they were young.

"I'll always come home to you, Hyunnie."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it :)) feedbacks are appreciated and I'm open to making more aus like this, just send me prompts on my cc :))


End file.
